


The Matrix Prequel

by Taiyoforever



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Class Project, Prequel, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyoforever/pseuds/Taiyoforever
Summary: This is a writing assignment I did for my English class that I felt like posting here. Basically, the story goes from the creation of the robots to the attempt to block out the sunlight.





	The Matrix Prequel

It was a relatively nice day at the labs. The sunlight filtered dimly through the half-closed shades as I sat quietly looking at the plans laying on the table before me. I was surrounded by my coworkers, who looked, and probably felt as exhausted as I did. It had been a long week, but it was worth it as we were making progress on something big.  
“So, what do you think, Metis?”  
“It might work, but are you sure this is a good idea?”, I replied to the man sitting across from me.  
“Don’t tell me that you’re going to be one of those conspiracy theorists who go around saying things like, ‘Robots are going to take over the world’ or ‘ Robots are going to wage war against humans’. We’ve spent too much time and money on this project to back out now.”, Smith, the man across from me, said.  
“Of course not!” I look away from the others, feeling my blood boil just a bit. Damn him! He always has to find some way to embarrass me in front of the rest of the team!  
Looking back to the others I can see that someone has placed a heavy leather suitcase on the table, and another has pulled up the programs for our latest project on a desk to the side of us. Smith smirked as he opened the case and pulled out a metallic object. The item in question was about the size of a cat and had long jointed legs and small claws at the end of its legs. Pulling a floppy disk from the battered disk drive, Smith placed it inside of the small object. He did reinserted another disk into the computer and downloaded the data onto it as wall, since the program was much too large to fit on just one. He repeated this process a few times until the whole program was placed inside what I now realized was the prototype for our project.  
One of my other teammates got up and opened the shades fully, so that the sun shone upon our prototype. We sat in silence as the thing soaked up the sunlight.  
“This is our thirtieth try, let’s hope that it works this time”, the man by the window sighed.  
Five minutes......  
Ten minutes….  
An eternity…..  
“Let’s go, it doesn’t seem to have worked”  
Clank! The prototype seemed to jump to life as its gears whirred and its metallic claws moved to grip the table. Hastily pulling out the documents I began to call out the simple orders written; the prototype ran them all. The next thing I did was place the prototype in a maze we had set up in the other room and readied a timer. The machine was then ordered to find its way out of the maze. The machine clanked noisily along in the maze running into almost all of the dead ends before making it out. After jotting down the time on the stopwatch, I carefully grabbed the prototype and placed it at the start of the maze and ran the test again. Amazingly, the robot was doing better, but I had to make sure it was more than chance, so I ran the test several more times with each trial getting better results; the machine learning program was working!  
The six of us rejoiced as we had finally finished our program after years of work. We all went out to celebrate together at a nearby Asian restaurant. We all joked and laughed over bowls of warm ramen. Little did we know that these days of freedom and laughter were coming to an end.

********************  
It had been about a year since we first tested our prototype and since, our full sized creation can be found almost everywhere helping people do all sorts of things, from walking the dog to delicate surgical procedures. Smith tried to take credit for doing most of the work, but thanks to my extensive documentation, both the names Smith and Metis will go down in history along with the other famous scientists.  
Letting out a yawn, I turned on the television and flipped to the news channel as there wasn’t anything else worth watching on right now. Unfortunately, it seemed as though everything was about the same as it is everyday, as the news only talks about some celebrity doing whatever and about how someone was murdered. Knowing I won’t miss much, I get up and pour myself a bowl of Tasty Wheat cereal and return to my seat on the couch. After downing my cereal, I go to flip off the TV, but something catches my attention.  
Today, A worker has died after going to eat in a cafeteria and being beaten down with a frying pan when asking the service machine for eggs.  
Normally this would be considered a pretty mundane things since machine errors do happen, but this seems kind of strange as all other machine failures I had seen had not caused a service robot to become openly violent. I didn’t worry much since it was just one machine, but over the next few months, the number of violent machine attacks increased astonishingly. Soon, the team was called back together to deal with this issue.  
************  
Smack! A pair of hands slammed against the table in the lab.  
“We should stop this before it’s too late!”  
The air was tense as I argued with Smith over the way to best deal with our creations. Some of the team had even scooted their seat back or asked to be excused because they knew what this was going to lead to and wanted no part in it.  
“We’ve already tried everything from patching the code to reconditioning with no success. Don’t you think this has gone far enough; everyday the body count increases, and I feel like their blood is on our hands!” I was a ball of rage and pain and guilt.  
“You should know best that we can’t do that. After all, we would be ruined! Do you really think we can back down now?!”  
“There’s still the shutdown protocol that I wrote, we just send out the signal, the machines shut down, and everything goes back to how it was and we can do something else.”  
“Alright, we’ll shut them down now , but I want to be the one to do it.”  
I booted up my computer and opened the shutdown protocol and stepped back so that Smith could have access to the computer. With a simple three keystrokes, it would be over. Smith stepped up to my computer and placed his hands on the keyboard and prepared to type. For once he seemed to be less of an ass than I thought after all, he was making the right decision. He slowly began to type in the confirmation that the program required to run…..  
Smith quickly deleted the program and force loaded a disk into my computer!  
“What are you doing!”  
“What I have been waiting to do for a while now! With this, there will be no way to turn off the machines anymore.”  
“Why are you doing this Smith, I thought we agreed that we should do what’s best for the people?”  
“It’s simple, I’m just sick and tired of being told what to do by both society and you!”  
“But everyone is going to suffer, and for what ,your petty dislike for a small group of people!”  
He pulled a knife from his coat pocket and started to walk forward knife pointed at me and eyes full of blood lust.  
“Like a woman like you could ever understand anything! Die you bi-”  
I barely managed to escape from under his knife and knocking him off balance, but as I myself was trying to recover, he slashed again. I felt a searing pain and let out a scream. Some of the others still in the room ran while some froze in place due to fear. I knew that Smith was stronger than me, but not if he was faster than me, so I ran and didn’t look back.  
************  
After catching my breath and loosely bandaging my wound, I went to the hospital to get medical help, but strangely, there wasn’t anyone there. On some of the walls there were streaks and splatters of red. I prepared to call out, but I hid under a table instead since one of the doors was creaking open slowly. I had a bad feeling about this, and had to bite down on my own hand to prevent myself from whimpering in fear. The door continued to creak open and a metallic clawed foot popped out, and then more followed slowly until the thing had emerged and come fully into view. The being looked like any other nurse service robot that we had created, but this one was coated in blood ,and from its claw like hands strings of flesh hung. The horrid thing began to search the room for presumably humans. I had to get out of here! I coiled my muscles and prepared to bolt.  
*************  
I was now inside my own house. Thankfully, I had never purchased one of my own creations, so I should have been safe until I could come up with a plan. I was surprised that the robots had realized that there was no longer a gun to their heads so soon. “God help me.”, I whispered feeling tears at the edges of my eyes. I wiped the beginnings of my tears away with the back of my hands; I couldn’t cry, after all, it was my fault things were this way and so I had to fix things. There had to be a way to stop them; everything has a weakness. Scrambling over to my messy desk I dig for the plans used to make the first of the robots. I tightly grasped the plans and looked for any sort of flaw that I could exploit.  
Right as I found what I was looking for, I heard pounding on my door. Stuffing the plans into my small purse, I urgently began to try to count the number of enemies around my house and formulate my escape. The pounding then stopped only to be replaced by the sound of glass shattering and the scrape of metal against tile. They were coming and they would have no mercy. The things had blocked off all doors, so pulling my arms to my chest and covering my face with my hands, I jumped at the window in my room with as much force as I could muster.  
****************  
The lab: the place where this had all started and where it would all end. There weren’t really a lot of service bots here due to concerns about hacking and keeping some research projects confidential, but I still sought out a weapon so I could try to defend myself. I know that most weapons won’t do much, but I still had to try to at least damage the things. After a brief search, I only find a carelessly placed hammer coated in rust. Moving along quickly, I get to the physics and astronomical wing and run down the halls searching for a particular room.  
Room 303. The project in this room would be just what I needed to end all of this. The door was locked, but after a few hammer swings, the glass window looking into the room shattered. Crawling through the window, I head to the small control room for project Nyx. Project Nyx was supposed to create patches of darkness for a short while using clouds, but was discontinued due to the fact that the clouds created would never dissipate.  
I spent around an hour writing code for Nyx and trying to start up the dusty machines. Hearing the crunch of glass outside, I began to type furiously. If sunlight still shone on Earth, then humans would truly have no hope. I heard the scraping away of wood and knew that I had to finish what I was doing. I couldn’t let my fear get the better of me.  
As I hit run, the door splintered away revealing the prototype, which had learned to upgrade itself due to wandering about the lab.  
“To think that I would fall by my own hands.” I see my own distorted reflection on the prototype’s curved body. I stand ready to fight with hammer in hand since that exit is the only exit. I strike at it as it strikes at me. My hammer bounces uselessly off its body, but its strike rends flesh. I recoiled briefly from the pain, which was just the chance it needed. In a few quick strikes, many of my arteries are severed and I bleed freely.  
Things begin to fade away to black……  
From Nyx or death I do not know, but I can only hope…..


End file.
